


Kažkas kitaip

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Female/Female Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Lietuvių
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karalius žinojo, tiesiog nujautė, jog sūnui gyvenime bus kažkas kitaip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kažkas kitaip

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an English version of this fanfic as well, so if anyone will want to read it, don't worry about it.

     Karalius Regis, nuo pat jo karūnavimo dienos, buvo įvardijamas kaip tas, kuris žino, girdi ir mato viską, kas vyksta Lucis karalystėje. Niekas nesuprato kaip ir iš kur karalius sužinodavo apie tam tikrus renginius, įvykius, skirtus jo Didenybei. Jie būdavo arba nutylimi, arba iš viso garsiai neaptariami. Tačiau jis atsiųsdavo sutikimus, arba atmetimus, dar organizatoriams nespėjus atspausdinti ar leidus dažams nudžiūti ant pakvietimų. Nors pats karalius teigė, jog niekas jam nieko nepranešinėdavo, o tik pats netyčia atrasdavo, žmonės jo žodžiais netikėjo. Dėl to, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII kartais dar buvo vadinamas karaliumi Enigma.

     Tačiau po karalienės mirties daugelis pradėjo apkalbinėti, jog Regis susilpnėjo. Karališkasis personalas teigė, jog karalius per mažai skirdavo dėmesio savo sūnui, bet apšnekos buvo toli nuo tiesos. Pats karalius žinojo apie apkalbas ir kas jas skleidė, bet nekreipė į tai per daug dėmesio. Tegul kalba, jis pagalvojo. Jis neturėjo tam laiko. Jam reikėjo rūpintis karalyste ir savo mažuoju įpėdiniu.

     Karalienė, vienintelė moteris, kurią Regis mylėjo, mirė gimdydama Noctis. Komplikacijos, kurios buvo pastebėtos per vėlai. Nors antrosios žmonos geriau buvę dėl pačio sūnaus ieškoti, tačiau Regis net neabejojo, jog jo sūnus nuolatos klausinėtų, kas ta moteris, kurios paveikslai visur kabo ant rūmų sienų, tačiau pačios nėra. Kodėl jis nepanašus į „mamą“? Vienaip ar kitaip, jo sūnus to klaustų. Ne, jis nusprendė pats, be pagalbos, užauginti savo sūnų. Žinoma, tiek jo patarėjai, kurie turėjo savo vaikų, tiek karališkojo personalo moterys duodavo patarimų vienoje ar kitoje situacijoje ir Regis kiekvieną jų žodį priimdavo su padėka.

     Pirmuosius tris metus, jis vesdavosi Noctis į visus posėdžius ir pasitarimus. Regis žinojo ir apie apjuokas, kad jis atliko „moters pareigą“, tačiau jo meilė sūnui buvo stipresnė nei pasišaipymai iš jo. Jugi žinojo, jog jie nėra piktybiški. Auginti vaiką buvo abiejų tėvų pareiga. Regis buvo vienas iš tų laimingųjų, bent taip jis pats vertino, kuriuo rūpinosi jo tėvai vienodai, ne vien tik jo motina. O kai vieno iš tėvų nėra tarp gyvųjų, visa pareiga liko tai tik jam. Tačiau jį labiausiai stebino pats Noctis.

     Mažasis princas, nuo pirmųjų dienų, visų posėdžių metu buvo ramus ir visko klausydavosi. Net esant aršiom diskusijoms, kurioms netrukdavo decibelų, Noctis iš savo lopšelio neskleisdavo kitokių garsų nei įprasto kūdikiams gugavimų arba kietai miegodavo. Tiesa, tai neapsakomai stebino ir jo geriausią draugą Clarus, kuris turėjo trijų metų sūnų. Paaugęs, kitaip nei kiti vaikai, Noctis niekada neprašydavo, nezyzdavo ar pertraukdavo savo tėvą arba svečius diskusijų įkarštyje. Atrodė, jog pats princas žinojo, jog tai labai svarbu, nors nesuprato apie ką yra kalbama. Įgimta išmintis, kaip mėgdavo kartais Regis pagalvoti.

     Tačiau jei būdavo užduodami klausimai reikalaujantys balsavimo, jaunasis princas turėdavo ir savo nuomonę. Tarybai jo 'žodis', jo 'nuomonė' nieko nereikė, tačiau tai, žinoma, daugelį iš tarybos narių pralinksmindavo. Taip pat ir karalių. Regis į tai rimtai žiūrėjo ir analizavo savo sūnaus nuomonę vienu ar kitu klausimu. Jos nevisada sutapdavo su jo ir Regis bandė suprasti ar kartais Noctis, iš tikrųjų, nesupranta visko, ką jie aptaria.

     Laikui bėgant, karaliui pasidarė neramu dėl savo sūnaus. Karalius įvertino, jog Noctis buvo per tylus. Jis buvo ramus vaikas, daugelis tėvų būtų tik džiaugęsi tokiu ramumu, bet ne Regis. Karališkasis gydytojas teigė, jog nieko su mažuoju princu nėra tik, kad jam gal trūksta bendravimo su moteriškuoju personalu ar kitais vaikais. Tačiau dėl to jis nesirūpino, nes pastebėjo, jog septynmetis Noctis labai gerai sutarė su viena jauna mergina iš virtuvės.

     Kai Regis nerasdavo Noctis, pirmoji vieta, kur ieškodavo princo buvo virtuvė. Jis užtikdavo juos abu kepant duoną, bandeles ar kartais net sausainius. Tiesa, karalius pastebėjo, jog be ryškiai žalių akių, jinai buvo amžinio poilsio užmigusios karalienės jaunesnioji versija, ir suprato, kodėl jo sūnus būtent išsirinko bendrauti su ja. Jis nebuvo aklas, paveikslai nebuvo paslėpti, Noctis tik reikėjo į juos atidžiau pažiūrėti.  
     - Ar tu ištekėjus? - nugirdo jis klausiant savo sūnų, kai Noctis išsitraukė sausainių formeles iš virtuvės stalčiaus. Vienos buvo plastmasinės su gyvūnėliais, kitos metalinės snaigių ar žvaigždučių formos.  
     - Ne, kaip matai ant piršto žiedo neturiu, - pasakė mergina, parodžiusi abi miltuotas rankas akimirką. Žiedo ir neturėjo būti pagal higienines normas. Mergina nuo pirmos darbo dienos buvo informuota dėl žiedų ir apyrankių. Ji toliau minkė tešlą, kol ji buvo geros konsistencijos. Netrukus pradėjo kočioti ją ant miltais pabarstyto stalo.  
     - Ar tu turi savo „geresniąją pusę“, kaip tėtis mėgsta sakyti?  
     - Taip, turiu, - nusišypsojo mergina, labiau sau nei Noctis. Tai nepraėjo karaliui pro akis. Šypsena buvo nuoširdi, bet kažkodėl liūrna. Nors jis stovėjo už durų, stebėjo tylomis jų pokalbį.  
     - O, gaila, - liūdnoku balsu atsakė septynmetis pradėjęs išspaudinėti sausainius iš tešlos. Regis beveik ketino išeiti ir užeiti truputėlį vėliau, bet jį nustebino sūnaus reakcija. - Bet gerai, jog kažką turi.  
     - Kodėl klausi, mano prince? - mergina smalsiai pasižiūrėjo į Noctis nuliūdusį veidą. Karaliui jau pasidarė įdomu, kodėl sūnui tai taip parūpo.  
     - Maniau, jog mano tėčiui būtum labai patikusi, - droviai atsakė Noctis padėjęs kelis išpjaustytis sausainius ant skardos.- Tu labai panaši į mamą.

     Mergina nuraudo truputį. Nusiplovusi rankas švelniai pakedemo princo plaukus ir šyptelėjo. Pats Regis negalėjo nešyptelti, nes jo sūnus rūpinosi reikalais, apie kuriuos net neįtarė, kad Noctis rūpės.  
     - Net jei neturėčiau antros pusės, abejoju ar karaliui reikėtų nekilmingos virėjos kaip aš į žmonas.  
     - Tėtis sakė, jog mama buvo nekilminga, - tarė Noctis nusplovęs rankas po kriaukle. - Violečelininkė. Mamos tėvai išsižadėjo jos, nes tapo tuo, kuo ji norėjo būti, o ne kaip jie nusprendė.  
     - Mano tėvai irgi manęs išsižadėjo, bet dėl visai kitos priežasties, - atsiduso mergina sudėjusi visas skardas į orkaitę kepti.  
     - Kodėl? - šuktelėjo princas netikėtai išgąsdinęs tiek virėją, tiek Regis. Abu nesitikėjo tokios stiprios reakcijos iš jp. - Tu tokia graži, protinga. Tu gamini pačius skaniausius sausainius rūmuose.  
     - Tik dėl to, jog man padedi juos gaminti, mano prince - vėl pakedeno mergina Noctis plaukus meiliai. - Sakykim, jog tai susiję su faktu, jog aš niekada negaliu oficialiai ir legaliai ištekėti.  
     - Negali? - suglumo Noctis ir bandė pasitaisyti plaukus. Jis atsisėdo į artimiausią kėdę ir kantriai laukė jos paaiškinimo. Iš jos veido išraiškos, karalius suprato, jog jinai bando surasti tinkamus žodžius, kuriais galėtų paaiškinti situaciją.  
     - Man įstatymas neleidžia.

     Dabar buvo eilė karaliui suglumti. Koks Lucis įstatymas neleidžia dviem žmonėms susituokti? Nebent vienas yra nepilnametis ir negauna iš tėvų sutikimo, bet jis atkreipė į žodį „niekada“. Arba jos antra pusė yra tos pačios lyties. Staiga Regis pasidarė viskas aišku.  
     - Kai būsiu karaliumi, pakeisiu įstatymus, - staigiai princas atsistojo ir apsikabino ją per klubus. Kadangi princas buvo mažas, jis negalėjo pasiekti jos aukščiau.  
     - Tada laukiu, - nusijuokė mergina paglosčiusi berniukui plaukus. - Geriau eik, posėdis tikriausiai pasibaigė ir karalius ieško jau tavęs.  
     - Aš jau čia, - tarė karalius išlindęs iš savo slėptuvės. Tiek jinai, tiek jo sūnus nepastebėjo, jog jis buvo visai čia pat. - Noctis, eik į priekį, aš tave pasivysiu. Noriu truputį su mūsų jaunąja virėja pašnekėti.  
     Noctis išėjus iš virtuvės, mergina iš karto ėjo prie reikalo:  
     - Ar Jūs mane atleidžiate, Jūsų Didenybe? - paklausė mergina nuleidus akis žemyn. Jinai tikriausiai nujautė, jog Regis viską girdėjo apie ką jie šnekėjo.  
     - Ką? Ne, - pasakė karalius lengvai nusijuokęs. - Tiesą pasakius, aš Jus paaukštinu ir duodu Jums kitas pareigas.  
     - Atsiprašau? - nustebusi mergina pakėlė akis. Regis suprato, jog jinai to nesitikėjo.  
     - Kadangi Noctis taip mėgsta Jus ir ne pirmą kartą atbėga praleisti laiką virtuvėje, nuo šiol būsite jo auklė, - pasakė karalius padėjęs rankas jai ant pečių. - Jam negaliu skirti laiko kiek anksčiau, bet Noctis praverstų pasivaikščioti po Insomnia, taigi laisvai galite abu palikti rūmus. Manau, jam būtų taip pat įdomu su ja susitikti.  
     - Ja? - nedrąsiai paklausė mergina.  
     - Su Jūsų „geresniąja puse“, žinoma, - pasakė karalius eidamas link virtuvės išėjimo. - Tik prašau nesudeginkit sausainių paskutinę darbo dieną šioje srityje. Noctis teisus. Jie tikrai skaniausi. Pradėsite nuo rytojaus.

     Princas sužinojęs, jog daugiau laiko praleis su ja tiesiog spindėjo iš laimės. Tačiau ta laimė neilgai truko. Nilfheim šnipai pasikėsimo į princo gyvybę paleisdami Merilith ant jų vieno iš pasivaikščiojimo po apylinkes metu. Abi jį lydėjusios moterys mirė, viena iš jų uždengdama Noctis su savo kūnu. Karalius pajutęs, jog kažkas ne taip, ir tą pačia akimirką sužinojęs apie neteisėtą Nilfheim įsiveržimą dar spėjo laiku išgelbėti savo sūnų. Dėl stipraus nukraujavimo ir sužalojimų Noctis paniro į kelias savaites trukusią komą. Nors Regis norėjo visus posėdžius atidėti ir kuo daugiau praleisti prie sūnaus lovos, jis žinojo, jog negalėjo. Pabudęs iš komos Noctis ne ką geriau jautėsi ir karaliui pasidarė dar labiau neramu nei prieš tai.

**Author's Note:**

> Ačiū, kad skaitėte.


End file.
